


Simplicity

by sctheslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lavender Brown Lives, Lazy Mornings, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sctheslytherin/pseuds/sctheslytherin
Summary: A usual morning.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 10





	Simplicity

Sunlight streamed through the frost-covered window panes, dancing behind Parvati’s eyelids and awakening her. The thin blanket covering her provided little protection from the breeze entering the small bedroom. She didn’t remember it being quite so cold the night before.

Raising her hand to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes, she brushed against something warm, in contrast to the chilly March air around her. She looked down, and saw Lavender curled on the mattress, her chest rising and falling with each breath. She brought her hand to Lavender’s face, tracing the scar that ran from her right eye to her lip.

Her wounds, once red and raw, had faded to a pale pink only faintly visible across Lav’s cocoa skin. At first, Lavender had been insecure, spending hours in the bathroom each day masking her appearance with potions and paints. A true Gryffindor, she had stopped once Parvati explained how she saw Lavender’s scars as marks of her bravery. Parvati liked to say she wore them with pride now.

As Parvati continued gently tracing down her cheek, Lavender’s eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw Parvati, and shivered once she became aware of the breeze. Parvati took this as her cue to venture downstairs to make a pot of tea.

When she returned, two mugs in her hand, Lavender sat on the bed, bundled in her favorite Gryffindor sweatshirt. She looked up and gave a faint smile. Parvati joined her on the bed, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

Parvati knew Lavender well. She knew her favorite color was pink, her favorite food steak (a recent development). She knew that, no matter how much Lavender liked clothes and makeup and jewelry, she was anything but frivolous. She never requested outings to fancy restaurants, or expensive gifts. She cared most about the simple things in life - things others might not appreciate that much.

“Lav,” She started. Lavender looked up from blowing puffs into her tea. It was now or never. “Will you marry me?”

Lavender Brown’s face crinkled into a smile, and Parvati knew she’d asked the right question.


End file.
